


Close Encounters of the Extraordinary Kind

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [8]
Category: Danny Phantom, Rick and Morty
Genre: Day 15, damn i dont need it, done, geeze the title took forever, it seems dumb, just a little crossover thingy, just consider yourself informed, nothing happens, this is for phanniemay16, why do i even keep writing the "phanniemay16" bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: A ghost meets an UFO; or maybe rather a half-ghost, half-human hybrid meets a genius with inter-dimensional gun and a prone to screaming Morty.





	

When you’re a living impossibility, walking example of how things can get messed up, there’s not much things that can surprise you.

A green swirling portal isn’t one of them. That’s your reality, nothing weird. A UFO flying out of it, however, is something you weren’t expecting.

You were just floating there, absentmindedly, wondering what the hell two humans in an alien ship were doing in the Ghost Zone.

And then the kid started screaming.

He wasn’t from Amity Park, you’re sure. You know the population of your city quite well, especially the under-21-years-old part.

The man looked bored, like watching teens with white hair hovering in the air was totally normal. He also looked a bit suspicious, grey skin, bluish-white hair, an alcohol stain around his mouth. You almost immediately labeled him as a ‘stranger’, afraid he could’ve kidnapped that kid.

“Jeeeze, Morty, calm down, that’s just a ghost.” He said casually and you stared at him surprised, you don’t exactly know why, those guys just get back from the Ghost Zone, but it still doesn’t quite fit, they were both in there, why is the kid panicking?

The older man opened the window, it wasn’t necessary, you have enhanced hearing, but how they were supposed to know that?

“Hey, you!” he asked, you frowned at this, you know this tone all too well, the A-listers use it all the time. “Which dimension is it?”

You don’t get it, how could they not know where they are?

“The Human Plane” you’re answering anyway, although a bit hesitantly.

The guy with spiky white hair is looking at you like you were an idiot, you don’t know why. He pushed some buttons, murmuring under his breath something that sounded like ‘stupid oblivious civilians’. Your frown was even more visible now, since when you are a normal civilian?

Then another green portal appeared and they flew through it.

And you don’t know anymore if you were hallucinating or if it was real.

But then another ghost attacked and you soon forget about those strangers from another dimension.

Though the nagging feeling at the back of your mind keeps you company ever since. 

And there's one question you could never answer: Did you forget it willingly? Or did you see something you weren't supposed to?

THE END


End file.
